


A Few Inches Mean Everything (Or Nothing At All)

by shinshia



Series: Swan Queen's Closet (literally) [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 10:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5493944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinshia/pseuds/shinshia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma Swan had just discovered a hidden treasure at her girlfriend's closet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Few Inches Mean Everything (Or Nothing At All)

**Author's Note:**

> My friend Macy gave me a prompt of "height difference" but it turned out to be another piece about clothing...anyway, hope you like it! Please review if you have time! Last but not least, thanks Rebekah for being my beta! You're the best!

Emma Swan had just discovered a hidden treasure. 

Ok, not exactly, because she wasn’t really doing a treasure hunt, or was the treasure of her interest. But it was a treasure indeed, Regina’s treasure.

Names of designer high heel brands leaped to her eyes: Gucci, Prada, Jimmy Choo, Alexander McQueen, Badgley…Mischka? Emma had never heard of this brand before, but she assumed that was because she didn’t care about high fashion at all. Unlike Regina, she didn’t care much about what she wore. 

Emma stepped back to take a full look at the stack. There were probably more than 100 shoeboxes in the closet. A smile leaked out on her face when she noticed her girlfriend liked to keep everything in perfect order, including her closet. The shoeboxes were well-organized by brand names alphabetically. She was so drawn to this new discovery, oblivious to an approaching shadow.

“Ma,” Henry murmured in his mother’s left ear, causing Emma let out a small yelp and jumped incontinently.

“Jesus Christ, kid! You want to give me a heart attack, huh? How come you walked with no sound?” Emma chided Henry lightly for his mischievousness. 

“I knocked but you didn’t notice!” Henry leaned on the doorframe with a smug face. “So, what are you doing in mom’s closet?”

“Uh…” Emma was in panic. She couldn’t tell her son the true reason, as it was highly inappropriate. _No way that I’ll tell him I was looking for his mother’s bra to check the size, so that I can buy her sexy lingerie for Christmas present!_ “Hmm…uh…nothing. I’m just walking around.” She tried but failed to come up with a reasonable explanation. 

Henry arched an eyebrow, obviously not believing his mother but after a few moments of silence, he decided to let her go, “If you say so. Anyway, dinner is ready.” 

Emma sighed. Sometimes she couldn’t believe her son didn’t share any genes with his adoptive mother. He was the walking evidence of nurture winning over nature. 

“Don’t tell your mom I was in her closet, okay?” Emma pushed her son out of the room, trying to change to a different topic. “So did you know your mom owns so many pairs of shoes?”

“Of course!” he answered, walking down the steps followed by his mother. “She used to do a lot of online shopping. I remember there was a time she received at least one package every week. Can you believe that?” 

“Actually I can, after seeing the pile.” Emma giggled, walking to the kitchen. She took the plates and dining utensils, setting the table for three. 

\---xxx---xxx---xxx---

The dinner was good as usual, and the family watched a movie before Henry went to bed. “Try to keep your voice down, okay?” He winked and rushed back to his room before his blonde mother could pinch his arm. 

It had been 4 months since they started dating. Emma still couldn’t believe Regina took the first step, kissing her on the porch and confessed her feelings. They told their son about their blossoming relationship the next day, the kid couldn’t be more relieved, _“Finally! I thought neither of you would make a move until I was in college!”_ Emma smiled, deep into the happy memory of the last few months. But her nostalgia didn’t last long as the clicking sound of heels took Emma back to reality. 

Regina saw her girlfriend grinning at herself when she returned with a bottle of wine in her hand. “What are you smiling at?” She asked as she leaned her back against the couch. 

“Nothing.” Emma kissed her girlfriend’s lips. She would never get tired of this. “Just thinking about us. Hey, why do you wear shoes at home?”

“I thought most people do that?” Regina frowned when she saw Emma shaking her head, “Well, let’s just say, I’m used to wearing(wearing) heels all the time since I was a queen. A queen has to look tall.” She paused for a moment, “I have to take back my words. Your mother is a counter example I’m afraid.” 

Emma chuckled, knowing that Regina was only teasing. “Take them off, babe. I mean, you look good in them but I want to cuddle with you and they are kind of standing in my way.”

“ _Babe,_ huh?” Regina smiled at her new pet name while taking off her killer heels. 

“You don’t like it? How about…my queen?” Emma pulled Regina into her arms and pressed a soft kiss. Kicking her girlfriend’s heels away, she now had a better idea for Christmas present. 

\---xxx---xxx---xxx---

Emma had been living in Storybrooke for 2 years now and she still hadn’t figured out how magic worked here. How could they still order stuff online and get them sent to a place that didn’t exist? _Whatever, as long as it works._ The mechanism of the magical postal service wasn’t her concern anyway. She just received the orders she placed last week: some new video games for Henry, and a few things for Regina. She was happy with her choice and hoped her girlfriend would love them. 

Snow was falling when Emma drove to the mansion. It would be their first Christmas together and hopefully the first of many. As soon as she got out of the bug, Henry ran to her and gave her a tight hug. “Merry Christmas, Ma!”

“Merry Christmas, kid. The gifts are in the back seat. Can you take them out?”

“Sure. Which one is for me though?” Henry asked in excitement. 

“They’re all for your mom.”

“What? Seriously?”

“Yeah…I thought you were on the naughty list?”

“Funny, Ma. Real funny.”

\---xxx---xxx---xxx---

Henry was thrilled when he opened his gifts after dinner. Emma got him video games but Regina’s definitely topped them. “Oh my god, Mom! How did you know I wanted a driving simulator set?” He dashed to his room with his new games to set up the driving set. Emma assumed the games and the set could keep him busy before he slept.

“Who told me not to spoil him, hmm?” Emma teased, planting a kiss on Regina’s cheek. She didn’t mind that their son loved Regina’s gift more, she just wanted him to be happy. 

“Well, we were not exactly on good terms last Christmas…so I just wanted to make it up to him this year.” Regina sighed.

Emma hugged Regina tightly, feeling sorry for all the past dramas. “I’m sorry, you know that right?”

“Yes, dear. You’ve said that so many times now.” Regina gave her girlfriend her best smile, hoping to take away the guilt from the blonde. 

“Good. Okay, this is my gift for you. Open it.” Emma handed a box to Regina. 

Regina slowly untied the purple ribbon of the box, opening the lid. Inside there were a pair of fluffy slippers and a few bottles of massage oil. “Oh, Emma.”

Emma wasn’t sure if Regina liked the gifts or not, feeling nervous, she started to babble, “Uh…I wanted to get you some lingerie at first, but then I thought that was more for me than for you…and then I saw you wore shoes at home, I just thought slippers are a more comfortable choice than heels…and the massage oil is for giving you a massage after a long day of work…”

“Shut up and kiss me.” Regina cupped Emma’s cheeks and kissed her lovely girlfriend. “That’s very considerate of you. I love them.”

“You wanna try the massage oil now?”

“I would love to.” Regina checked the bottles while changing her heels to the new slippers, “Apple flavored? I didn’t know massage oil came in apple flavor.”

“You can find everything online.” Emma kissed Regina again before they walked to the master bedroom. She stopped when they were at the staircase. “Regina?”

“Yes, Emma?”

Looking at her girlfriend now a few inches shorter than her, Emma thought for a moment, “Regina, you are always a queen to me, no matter if you are short or tall. I know you prefer to look strong or fierce when you are at work, but you can be yourself at home and around me. I love you for who you are.” She took her hand and lead her a step higher before she continued, “and if you still feel insecure for that few inches, we can always kiss like this.” She stood on tip-toe and closed their distance. 

Regina smiled down at her girlfriend, “You’re such an idiot.” 

“Your idiot.”

**Author's Note:**

> No massage scene because it will be smutty and I can't write smut at all. Maybe next time.


End file.
